halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-
Talk Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 RE: RP: TGL Er... actually, i had a bit of a plan laid for the Trafalgar. However, if you want ASL to come and screw with the Trafalgar and SPARTAN-141's plan, then i'm all for it. Just tell me what you intend on doing. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 22:15, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I have an idea for a possible triple-pronged conflict on the Trafalgar. This is what i told Subtank: "SPARTAN-141, on ONI's orders, is to retake the ship and assess any viral contaminations''(read: V-1991). Acumen Science Labratories decides to...do whatever AR says whatever you make them do, and PTI could come in and attempt to protect their assets(read: V-1991/PTI scientists/mutineers)'' while Trafalgar makes it's way to the Terra Facility on Earth, to allow PTI to study whatever mutations occured during transit. It all becomes a matter of ASL, PTI and 141 fighting for control of the ship, each to their own ends." Like? Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 22:40, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Halt the TGL RP I think we need to halt the RP. Since Necros came out, users seemed to post less than we expected. Maybe wait for the RP to die down, then we start our RP...Little_Missy - 06:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Incendiary Round I got a Incediary round already (Battle Rifle ammo and upwards), though its more of a explosive round with incediary filler instead, if you want to make one, sure. Might I interest you... ...in a new logo for Acumen Science Labratories? I made it while i was bored. Tell me if you like it. http://i355.photobucket.com/albums/r476/k4karnage/ASL.jpg XD I'm not known for my superb spelling, thx for noticing. I send you a sample with those edits soon. Here we are. Necros Oh, I imagine a rampant Forerunner AI, if he hates the Reclaimers enough, will love the Necros. :P Abhorred Yeah, so I see, kinda looking alot like a messier (habits wise) version of the Necros, though i'd love to see a Necrosified Abhorred at some point as well. Also, my original plan was for them to be on the border of UNSC space which is also the joint border with the Covenant Remnants and the Necros. Could the Necros war machine slowly be pushing them out of their own territory and force them to expand into Remnant and UNSC territory? I'd love to see how the Abhorred would react to the Necros :P Abhorred stuff Yeah, I imagine if they grab the ships of a race almost aciheving Tier 0 they'd certainly have an advantage (though they would need extremely powerful EMP weapons to achieve that, short of destroying them or crippling their engines ;]). Though as with the Remnant and rebels, who are just side show attractions, getting hurled off stage before the main event (IE, utterly crushed, with the Remnant becoming a number of warring Brute warlords after Kanna, Vespera and OPERATION:FIRE, who are quickly crushed by the Necros and all the rebels are resoundingly crushed by the forces of order, justice and other nonsense.) so i imagine at some point, the Abhorred's new found power is going to get taken away, either by a AUR strike or by a 13km Necros Super Dreadnaught and supporting fleet, hint hint :P Also, as a note of sadistic curiosity, what would Abhorred do with Marine and Civillian POWs, including old and young. I'd imagine they do some limb stealing, but for obvious reasons the young and old wouldn't be massively useful for that. POW Brutality Excellent, I love abit of merciless butchering. It makes the world seem more exciting. As for the Abhorred, yeah, I plan for shortly after their sudden attack, running parrelel to the Necros penetration of AUR territory, that it will quickly run out of steam. A good portion in the Necros and the abhorred's apparently invincible advancment theres going to be a bitter counter attack, halting both the advances, along with both the Necros and AUR assaulting the Abhorred. Also, from where I've positioned them, they could be quite vulnerable to Sangheili and Machina attack, and both of them aren't to afraid, mostly cos one doesn't feel fear and the other has nothing to fear from the Abhorred (due to the brain linked cyberneticism without major modifications their bodies can't be stripped out for the abhorred and the abhorred can only eat their brains.). I mostly plan to knock the Abhorred out as to not detract from the 'main show' though, so expect the Abhorred to get badly crippled :P Abhorred invasion For them invading publically, I'd put it around 2611-3, Sometime by which the Necros invasion is well underway. As for your lil turncoat, don't worry, the Necros can provide him with plenty of Lackeys, some may even feel familiar. Abhorred vehicles Do these look like acceptable Abhorred Ships.Eaite'Oodat 14:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) sorry Oh sorry i just wanted to help you out with the vehicles for your article.Eaite'Oodat 00:55, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry, my only baddies are Keilus, Gant'J-Yar, Dekd Nok, a brain-washed Archaic Chivalry (hopefully) and a secret Necros character. My baddies are outnumbered by my heroes. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 02:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) TGL Hey AR, just wondering if you're still in HF. By the way, I'm wondering, since Summer is over and our old users are back from holiday, should we restart the whole RP? We could always use the alternative way, exporting the current post to a reserve and soon get more people to join in. How does that sound? Tchao... Little_Missy - 21:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I've got mine ready too.... though, I don't want to spoil it.. :P Little_Missy - 20:52, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Abhorred invasion reason Remember how I talked about the Abhorred's reasons behind the sudden attack on the UNSC? I have two that will further their link to the Necros now. Though my original idea was to have the Necros push them out of their space, how about a massed and forced migration caused by a Necros construct I'm thus far nicknaming the 'Harbinger'. A doomsday weapon that will make Covenant Glassing look like a sunny day at the beach. Anyway, how about the Necros test run it on a few Abhorred worlds prior to its operational use against the AUR factions. Also, other reasoning for the attacks, the Abhorred were previously splintered into different clans right? Have they been unified? If so, I have the idea for who may do this. A Necros puppet leader, whose been supplied by the Necros to give him first domination over the Abhorred, then turn them into a more practical fighting force to attack the AUR. When does the Battle of Installation 07 take place? Are there any dates? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sentinels The Necros will provide relevant replacements for the Sentinels, you need not worry. In fact, they have a rough equivilent in the Necros Army, the Black Kite. Actually, they'll probably provide him with a wide variety of infantry and armoured support units, maybe even ships. AI's of 117649's intelligence, madness and skill are difficult to come across. The hatred for humans is just icing on the cake for them. Alright. Just so you know though, the Second Battle of Earth is ended in Necros prior to the Archive War's starting. They'd be arriving back in time to start liberation of nearby systems. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 20:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh well. Later on I'll have a "I will reject my bias and make amends" moment. After he does some things he'll regret. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:16, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh dear... the Necros will have knowledge of the locations to all Forerunner and Precursor stuff now (my main Necros baddie is a former Precursor; hehehe.... take a guess.... ) --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 21:32, 1 September 2008 (UTC) RE:117649's stuff Well replace the Colossus with a Necros factory ship or a factory walker (or alternately, a 'conversion ship' if AR feels paticularly sadistic.) and Necros Medic can adequatly replace these. Also, as for most forerunner stations, within their territory, these have been looted. The Necros have had 100,000 years to loot all of these, and adequate maps to help them. As for Halo Installations, these are useless to them, as they are counter productive to their aim to absorb the sentient races. Hey 117948AR, I think we need to restart the whole RP. I'm having a different background for it, something far more complex and more appeling to other users...Little_Missy - 13:12, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Poltergeist Could I make a different Covenant Vehicle with the name Poltergeist? I was thinking that the name would be better for a Space-faring vehicle.--Baracuss 02:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Forget it I got a better name now, and I've completed the Article! Check it out--Baracuss 02:37, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you Greetings! I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope, I am the Categorizer and Log Construct to the Librarian and her expedition team. I thank you for you input that my timeline indeed would not go in with this Necros War I've heard of so much, unfortunately for the Community as it were, I have little interest but to observe the unfolding of the Necros War in terms of creating articles. I'd be more than happy to make contributions, such as ideas and input, however I have my own timeline I wish to follow otherwise if that is all right with you Invasion of the Body Eaters Yeah, I think what I will do is add a list of battles, offensives and campaigns on the project page when it becomes time for them. Necros Abhorred Well nobody par who they control would know the Necros are controlling/puppeteering the Abhorred. Help Could you check out my articles, and tell me whats wrong with them, it would be greatly appreciated.Eaite'Oodat 02:19, 12 September 2008 (UTC) RE:Abhorred Space I was planning on putting them in the sorta 'no mans land' between the Covenant Remnant, UNSC, USR and Necros territory, though have them expand into Remnant territory following their defeat. Actually no To be quite, quite honest Remnant sounds much better to me. Plus it is a more accurate definition, it isn't a number of groups, it is a single shard of the former Covenant Empire. To be quite frank I am quite unhappy that my article has been changed just because Remnant sounds like Remnants. It is my article, and others, even Administrators have no rights to alter what I have worked on. KYU You've ever felt the urge to make a Kig-Yar (Jackal), but thinks the Kig-Yar Pirates are too brutal and stuff or you just wanna try the Kig-Yar in a new way? Well then, you (and anyone else on this site) is free to make a Jackal character from the Kig-Yar Union, the AUR "good guy" counterpart to the pirates. The Kig-Yar Union makes the Kig-Yar more powerful and interesting than ever, with the race's first real non-pirate military. If you're interested, just go ahead and make one, then put it into the "Notable Kig-Yar" Section on the page (the link to the page is in the title of this message). You have questions about how to make one, then ask me. Ciao, PS: The KYU has been accepted as an official Faction in the Necros Project by Ajax, so there are no contradictions or anything with them.